dream_league_soccerfandomcom-20200215-history
Player Development
Player Development is a button on the menu. You can upgrade a player's stats in this menu. Stats Stats are the numbers that show up next to the player in Team Management. In the Player Development tab, you can increase the stats by use of coins. By increasing player stats, you make the player preform better ingamee, which in turn makes your team better. When you use Player Development on one of your players, (+n) will appear on the stat that was upgraded. You can only increase each statistic by 20, with the cap being 100. Cost and Options In the Player Development menu, you have many options, one of them being Individual Player Training, and the others being Team-(skill_name). With Individual Player Training, you can choose a player, then a skill or overall, and that skill/section will get the sats increased. Each upgrade on IPT is 50 coins making it more expensive than the Team's 30 coin cost. Although the price is expensive, it is more efficient to use IPT because you'll know whose stats will be increased and have the power to control what player you would to train. The other option, Team Training will train the whole team instead of Individual Player Training. You can control section, but not players. On average, about 7 players get a stats raised by 1, sometimes 2 and rarely 3 or 4. You can only develop a player 3 times a week (each game). The game before a GC Cup game does not count as a week (not sure if bug or intentional), so if your menu says GC Cup game, you won't be able to upgrade your players if you upgraded 3 times last game. It is possible to upgrade a player's overall to 100. Some examples are Pele, Ronaldo, Muller, etc... Overall 100 stat player list Please note that all the names listed are players in either the 80-89 or the 90+ player search brackets. You can make sure it is the correct player by checking their individual stats. 'Goalkeeping: ' All goalkeeping skills, fitness and long and short pass must be 80+. *Note it is luck if your goalkeeper reaches 100 Overall. Sometimes they will sometimes they won't. Mandanda, Casillas, Zoph, Schmeichel, Barthez, Massali, Buffon, Banks 'Defense:' Everything but goalkeeping skills and free kick must be 80+. Lucio(Only before version 1.60), Koeman(Only before version 1.60), Byrne, Vierchowod(reaches 85 GK as well but must be trained specifically), Van Bronckhorst, Charlton(Only before version 1.60), Mamic(CBR), Andersson, Lal, Craig, MooreFBR, Tarantini, Everaldo(WBL), Puyol, Beckanbauer, Maldini, Pique 'Midfield:' Everything but goalkeeping skills and tackle must be 80+. Zidane, Iniesta(only before version 1.52), Conti, Rivelino, Muller, Best, Beckham * Will sometimes not be 100 overall, Ardiles, Matthaus, Fabregas(only before version 1.52), Boban, Alonso, Silva, Maradona, Ronaldinho, Rossi 'Forward:' Everything but goalkeeping skills and tackle must be 80+. Pele, Ronaldo(CST), Cruyff, Messi, Neymar, Ronaldo(LST), Stevens, Van Basten, Muller Comment Section On the comment section, write what players you have that go all the way to stat-overall 100 and it will be added to the list.